


Dessert Before Dinner

by Sinfulwlw



Category: Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulwlw/pseuds/Sinfulwlw
Summary: Saskia wants to eat something sweet before dinner.
Relationships: Saskia De Merindol/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Dessert Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the soft one of the two Saskia smuts but the other one shall be postponed because right now Lady Dimitresuc owns my ass. I lightly edited it so oops if there's mistakes, also you could probably read this as Lena if you really wanted to…

Closing the front door with your hip as you entered the apartment, arms full with bags, having just arrived home from the grocery store; the pantry was running low and you didn’t want to go during the weekend when everyone else went. You also made sure to grab ingredients to make one of Saskia’s favourite dishes, knowing her schedule has been packed the whole week and she has a day full of meetings as well, you wanted to do something special for her so she could relax when she came home.

Dropping everything off in the kitchen before going to change into more comfortable clothes, you grabbed a baggy shirt that was Saskia’s and decided on forgoing pants since the shirt was quite long. With a couple of hours left before Saskia comes home you decide to put everything away and prepare the ingredients.

Just as you put everything away and get started on the preparation, you hear the turn of the lock and clacking of heels, looking at the time you realize she’s home early which gives you more time to pamper her. Quickly going to rinse your hands off as you hear the gentle steps of her walking down the hall. As you dry your hands off you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and her face tucks itself into your neck, inhaling your scent. The warm air tickling your neck a she lets out a sigh. 

“Rough day?” Turning around in her arms, you put your hands behind her neck and gently run your fingers up and down.

“You have no idea,” letting out another sigh before continuing, “the ungodly amount of people I had to deal with today, it’s like no one has brains anymore.” Throwing her head back she lets out a groan before putting your foreheads together and rubbing her nose on yours. “Enough about my day, how was yours? I hope your day off was well spent.”

“Nothing special, just went out shopping so we don’t have to tomorrow, I know this week has been rough on you so I just want you to relax and take a break.”

“That’s sweet of you, though it seems like I interrupted something,” she says with a raised brow.

“Oh, I was just going to make you something special to eat, it’s one of your favourites.”

“As lovely as that sounds I have something else in mind I want to eat, it’s at the very top of my list.”

“Sure, I haven’t started yet. Just let me clean up and we can get to cooking right away.”

You let go of her neck to move away from her so you could put everything you didn’t need away when she tightened her grip and pulled you flush against her. Your arms braced themselves against her chest as her hands squeezed your hips, making sure to grind herself against you. Your eyes widened at the feeling of her packing, and heat rose to your face when you realize it was you, she wanted to eat.

“You’re adorable you know,” letting out a chuckle before bringing you in for a gentle kiss, “so, will you let me have my dessert before dinner?”

Biting your lip, you gave her a little nod, not trusting your voice at that moment. Reconnecting your lips, she shifted the two of you so that your back was against the counter. Her hands travelled to the back of your thighs, making sure to give your ass a squeeze on the way, and lifted you up onto the counter. Her hands run up and down your bare thighs as you parted your legs to make room for her. 

Once settled, she pulls you closer as her tongue brushes against your lower lip asking for permission, which you happily grant. Tongues exploring each other’s mouth before they battle for dominance in which you quickly submit to her. Feeling her hands moving under your shirt, grabbing at your bare waist before playing with the hem of your panties and occasionally dipping her fingers under the band. 

Biting your lip as she pulls away, quickly removing your shirt in one motion, she brings her lips down your neck, giving you love bites before leaving feather light kisses along your collarbone. Her hand, barely touching your skin as she moves, travels up your body and settles on your chest, fingertips leaving the gentlest touch as if you would fall apart if she put the slightest amount of pressure. Her mouth joined soon after leaving airy breaths that raised goosebumps across your skin, your back arching at the gentle stimulation but it wasn’t enough, you wanted to feel her lips around your nipple as her fingers teased the other.

“P-Please…” you beg with a shaky breath, “I-I need more.”

“Of course,” she says with a smirk, “anything for my baby girl.”

Unable to deny you any longer she wraps her lips around your nipple, teasing and rolling the flesh until it was nice and stiff before moving onto the other and giving it the same treatment. Satisfied with her work she dragged her lower lip down the valley between your breasts and down your stomach, occasionally stopping to leave a mark. 

Pulling you closer to the edge as she kneels down in front of you, she could see how wet you were by the dark spot on your panties. Spreading your legs further she started teasing you again by leaving kisses and hickeys down your thighs towards your centre. Just when you think she’s done teasing she gently blows cold air over the wet patch and moves on to your other thigh. Unable to handle the teasing your hips can't up, trying to get some friction but no luck as her arms wrap around your thighs preventing you from moving any further.

Finally bringing her mouth to your core, she teases your folds through the fabric before pulling it to the side. Her tongue slides up and down your outer lips, tasting the wetness that coats them. The mere contact has your back aching sinfully. Running her tongue over your clit, drawing patterns that make your legs shake, hand shooting to her head as she hits a particularly sensitive spot. 

Moving from your sensitive bud down to your entrance, she licks around before sliding her tongue into you. Your walls flutter around her at the new sensation and she thrust her tongue as far as it can go, as if she’s trying to taste you directly from the source. You gasp for air she reaches places you never thought she could, your hand in her hair tries to push her eve closer, at this point she’s eating you out with her whole face. 

She could tell you were getting close to the edge so the hand that wasn’t holding your panties to the side travelled to your clit and helped bring you to and over the edge. Using her tongue that was still in you to coax every last drop of your orgasm out of you. Pulling out and placing a kiss to your clit before standing up. 

“Sweeter than any other dessert I could ever eat.” She said licking her bottom lip.

Standing in front of you, watching you catch your breath, she uses her fingers to wipe away any of your essence left on her face before going to pop them into her mouth, you didn’t give her the chance to as you grabbed her wrist to clean them off yourself. 

Deciding on giving her a show, you slowly dragged your tongue up the side of her hand where your essence was dripping down before bringing her fingers into your mouth. Using your tongue, you traced the lines and curves before releasing her now clean fingers with a pop.

“You, my dear are a little devil and I am nowhere near done with you.” She said as unbuckled the belt around her waist to reveal she was only wearing a lace bralette under her jacket. 

“Well, you started it so why don’t you show me what else you can do,” glancing down at her hidden member as you challenge her. 

Grabbing the sides of her suit you pull her into a heated kiss. Your hands moving to her waist while hers grab your hips. Letting out a moan as she grinds her still clothed member against you. Deciding that she was too dressed for your liking, you slid your hands up her smooth skin to her shoulders, pushing the fabric off her body in one smooth motion. 

Pulling away from your lips, she took off your panties, with your help, and dropped them onto the growing pile on the floor. Rushing to rid herself of her pants, she hastily pulled them down only for them to betray her as they got caught on her ankle. Practically falling into your arms, she steadies herself before kicking them off and as far away as she could. 

“Are you alright?” You ask trying your hardest not to laugh but ultimately failing as a giant grin spreads across your face. 

“I’m fine, stupid pants ruining the moment,” she says with a huff. 

“I’m sure we can get it back with no problem.” 

Pulling her back into you, you lock your lips again only this time it’s not as rushed. Her strap teases the inside of your thighs as she grinds against you. 

Unable to take the teasing any longer you line the strap to your entrance as your leg hooks around her hip, pulling her even closer. Giving into your wishes, she pushes the head into you, giving you a few small pumps before burying the entire length into you. 

With one hand on your back and the other on your leg, pushing your legs further apart, she starts thrusting gently, letting you get used to the size. Soon the slow drag isn’t enough and you need more, grinding your hips into hers as you start to fuck yourself on her strap, obscene sounds leaving your cunt. Tightening her grip on your waist, she pulls out leaving only the tip in for a moment before slamming back into you, your mouth leaving hers as you let out a moan. 

Her mouth attaches on your neck as she continues to pound into you, seemingly getting deeper with each thrust. You let out a choked gasp as she hits your spot, burying your face into her neck as you get closer and closer, your nails leaving marks across her back. 

“Does my baby girl wanna cum for me?” she asks breathless.

You nod, not trusting your voice at the moment.

“Then cum for me.” 

Her hand on your leg moves to circle your clit giving you the push you needed to fall over the edge, hips never stilling as she helps you ride your high. Leaving feather light kisses on your collarbones as you come back down, still buried deep in you. 

“I love watching you cum, you are so beautiful when you cum for me, do you know that?” 

“Yes, but only because you tell me that every time,” your face heating up at the complement. 

“Well, I say it because it's true my love, though there is one other thing I love watching you do.”

“And what is it?’’ You ask with a grin, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t know, why don’t you show me.” 

Wrapping both legs around her waist, she picks you up from the countertop and walks over to the couch where she sits with you in her lap, the bounce from the couch pushing the strap slightly deeper in you which makes your pussy clench around the toy.

Shifting around she angles the base of the toy against her clit, nodding when she’s ready for you to begin. Holding onto her shoulders, you lift yourself off her before bringing yourself back down, making sure to grind against the toy each time you bottom out. Her hands guiding your hips as you ride her, setting the pace she that she wants. Thighs covered in slick as she fucked up into you, getting closer and closer to her own release. Holding your body flush against her as she came, still grinding against the toy to help her ride it out, hands moving to still your hips as her over sensitive clit couldn’t handle anymore.

Bringing your lips together once more in a gentle kiss where nothing was rushed, where you wanted to enjoy each other and the warmth of your bodies. Snuggling into her arms as you enjoyed the quite moment, when you heard a rumbling sound.

“And that is why you aren’t supposed to have dessert before your dinner,” you say giggling in her arms, “how about we order some delivery and then tomorrow I’ll make your favourite, and maybe another special treat.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
